Behavior models are valuable tools for power amplifier (PA) design and system analysis. As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional approach for obtaining a behavior models for PAs relies on pulsed measurements where an input power sweep is performed at a low duty cycle with a device under test (DUT) turned off during a remaining portion of the duty cycle. The exemplary input power sweep shown in FIG. 1 has a 5% duty cycle with an average input power of −100 dBm, wherein an instantaneous input power (PINST) is stepped from −30 dBm to 10 dBm in 1 dB steps. During the DUT off portion of the duty cycle, the DUT is disabled by removing the average input power or by disabling the bias to the DUT. An average input power of −100 dBm as shown in FIG. 1 effectively disables the DUT for 95% of the duty cycle. However, leaving the DUT off for such a relatively long portion of the duty cycle prevents the DUT from reaching steady state conditions associated with operation of the DUT in various applications. Consequently, data collected using the traditional approach will result in relatively inaccurate modeling of DUT performance for relatively complex applications that use one or more DUT models to generate pre-distortion for a PA. Thus, there remains a need for a method and system that accurately models DUT performance for operating conditions encountered in complex systems such as an envelope tracking system that employs pre-distortion to linearize an associated PA.